gtafandomcom-20200222-history
O'Neil Brothers
O'Neil Brothers |game = V |locations = Grapeseed, Blaine County, San Andreas |leader = Elwood O'Neil |type = Redneck Gang |enemies = Trevor Philips Enterprises Varrios Los Aztecas Marabunta Grande The Lost MC |affiliations = Los Santos Triads Rednecks |weapons = Pistol Micro SMG Machine Gun Combat MG Pump Shotgun Assault Shotgun Assault Rifle Minigun RPG |cars = Grey Dubsta |businesses = Drug dealing/manufacturing Meth production |fronts = O'Neil ranch |members = |image = O'NeillBrothers-GTAV.png |size = 250px}} The O'Neil Brothers are characters in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as minor antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The O'Neil Brothers are a family of inbred, hillbilly, redneck meth dealers in Grapeseed, Blaine County. They are familiar with the Varrios Los Aztecas gang, with The Lost MC and with Trevor Philips, a drug and arms dealer also based in Blaine County with his own company, Trevor Philips Enterprises, whom the O'Neil Brothers are rivals with. Events of GTA Online The O'Neil brothers appear in the heist setup mission Series A - Steal Meth, where the GTA Online Protagonists steal a tanker full of meth juice from them that is used by Chef to create the meth lab in the Liquor Ace gas station for Trevor Philips Enterprises. They later appear in the Series A Funding finale, attacking Trevor and the GTA Online Protagonists along with the other gangs that were ripped off by them. Events of GTA V After some potential clients, the Los Santos Triads, decide to work with the brothers instead of Trevor due to his violent and reckless behavior. This angers Trevor so much that he attacks O'Neil ranch and singlehandedly kills most of the family, save Elwood, Walton and Wynn, who left before the attack, and destroys their ranch by blowing up the meth lab in the basement. Following this, Trevor starts receiving phone calls from one of the brothers, threatening him with death. Some time after, Franklin calls Trevor and informs him that he is following the rest of the vengeful O'Neil brothers along the Great Ocean Highway near North Chumash. Trevor informs Franklin that he and Michael are coming to Franklin's position. The O'Neil brothers soon drive into Raton Canyon, with Franklin still in pursuit. A doe steps into the O'Neil's path and they swerve to miss it, causing their car to crash. Franklin, with Chop in tow, exits his Baller and goes to the crash site, only to discover that the O'Neils have disappeared into the woods. Michael uses a Heavy Sniper rifle with a thermal scope to kill Walton and Wynn O'Neil, but then Elwood starts firing rockets at the helicopter. Franklin uses Chop to find Elwood, and kills him. Alternatively, once Franklin chases Elwood and his cover is blown, the player can shift to Michael and snipe Elwood from the helicopter, killing him. Members *Elwood *Walton *Wynn *Ernie *Earl *Dale *Doyle *Daryl *Dan *Dalton *Don Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Crystal Maze *Predator (Wiped Out) ;Heists *Series A - Steal Meth *Series A Funding Gallery O'NeilHouse-GTAV.png|The O'Neil ranch. Wsdefault.jpg|The O'Neil Brothers talking. Vlcsnap-2014-06-11-14h05m53s203.png|2 O'Neil brothers practice shooting. Vlcsnap-2014-06-11-14h05m45s121.png|An O'Neil brother looking through a binocular. Trivia *Trevor incorrectly lists Don (instead of Dan) as one of the O'Neil Brothers in "Predator". He also mentions a possible additional brother named Dalton though Elwood did not mention him in Crystal Maze. He may have meant Walton, however, but since there were more than 10 guards at the meth lab, it is possible that 2 of the un-named O'Neils were Don and Dalton. *When killing a O'Neil Brother in Crystal Maze, sometimes another one will say something like "Ned?! Ned?!", possibly another member of the O'Neil Brothers. In addition, another O'Neil Brother will say that "Cletus is down" and "Chester is down." Larry is another possible brother as the name can be heard during the shootout. *During the Series A Heist, Trevor sends the online player to the O'Neil farm to steal their kush. During the Heist setup, the Protagonist kills most if not all the brothers; however, they appear alive and well in the main game several months later. It is possible Rockstar just reused the O'Neil character models, or killing the O'Neils in Online is non-canon. Navigation de:O’Neil-Brüder fr:Frères O'Neil pl:Bracia O'Neil pt:Irmãos O'Neil ru:Братья О’Нил Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V Category:Gangs in GTA Online Category:Former gangs